Harry Potter: King of games
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: While hiding from Dudley and his gang Harry stumbles upon a decaying house. Entering the building he discovers more than just cockroaches living inside. An ancient being is calling for him, wanting him to take up the mantle of being a powerful Duelist. Will Harry succeed like those before him, or will he be crushed under the power? Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

A whimper of pain left the small figure's mouth as they sat curled up in a ball under the bushes. Frightened emerald green eyes stared off into the darkness, waiting for something to happen.

Their heart beat rapidly in their chest as they listened to the birds chirping. 'Are they gone? I hope they don't find me.' The figure tensed as the leaves rustled but they calmed as a squirrel poked it's head through.

Waving at the little creature the figure went back to waiting. 'I think they're gone, for now.' Not wanting to risk it the figure poked their head out from the bushes and searched around for another place to hide.

'There!' A lone house sat hidden by the trees, slowly decaying from age. The figure made a run for it, hoping not to be seen. Upon arriving the figure felt a sudden warmth surround them, beckoning them into the house.

' _Come little one, come inside.'_ The figure didn't question the voice, to tired from the running and the warmth distracted them as they entered the house.

Inside the building was a mess. There were spider webs littering the corners of the walls, little cockroaches ran across the floor into the figure ignored the mess, instead focusing on the voice calling them deeper into the house.

The shadows bounced around them, lightly poking at their sides, causing a giggle to erupt from them. ' _So tiny.' 'This is the new light?' 'To young.'_ several voices rattled against their head as they finally reached a door.

' _Open the door, little one. Something amazing is waiting for you inside.'_ The figure obeyed the order and reached out to grab the knob. ' _Was able to touch..' 'Must be the one...' 'Finally.'_ The figure turned the knob and peeked in... A simple room greeted their sight, causing the figure to frown. "There's nothing here."

' _There is, do you see the box on the table, little one?'_ The figure spotted said item sitting on a rotting wooden table. Approaching it their eyes widen. "Whoa." ' _Open it, little one.'_ The voice was amused with the other's reaction, almost like it knew what would happen.

The figure gulped, hopping not to find a rat or a snake inside. Unclipping the clasps the figure popped open the lid and peered inside. "That's a lotta cards." The figure gazed at the large pile of cards crammed into the container.

' _They're not just any old cards, little one. They're special cards. Magical cards.'_ The figure picked one up and held the card to their eye. An image of a brown furrball with large purple eyes, little green paws and wings greeted them. "Cute." The image grew a tick mark. "You've got some nerve calling me cute brat." The figure jumped up in fright. "Who said that!?"

"Oh so you question my voice but not the boss's voice? Tough luck." The figure searched wildly. "Ugh, you're hopeless." The voice grumbled. "Where are you?" "Down here brat, in your hand." The figure blinked as they looked down.

The image on the card expanded until the fur ball on the card appeared before them. "It's rude to stare kid." The figure yelped. "You can talk?!" "I am speaking english aren't I? You understand the words that are coming out of my mouth- well you can't really see it." The fur ball flapped it's wings at it stretched.

"Oh by the way thanks for letting me out, it's been centuries since I was able to spread my wings." The creature gave a little spin and cooed. "What are you? You don't look like any animal I've ever seen."

"Kid I ain't an animal, I'm a ka beast or what's commonly know in my time as a duel monster." "Duel monster?" "Yup, powerful monsters that are made into a children's card game." The figure remained silent as they absorbed the information.

"You know it's rude to not introduce yourself upon meeting someone new right? Damn what are they teaching children these days?" "Oh I'm sorry." The figure scrambled as the ka beast sighed.

"You're fine kid, I was only messing with you. Here I'll introduce myself." The creature struck a pose. "I'm the coolest monster around, the favourite of many girls, loved by few. Winged-Kuriboh!" The figure blinked.

"You can call me kuriboh, it's less of a mouthful. Or whatever you prefer."

"I'll stick with Kuriboh."

"Smart move."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"You don't look nearly as hairy as I do, And I'm all fur." The boy giggled as the other ruffled his fur. ' _You two seem to be getting along.'_ the voice returned. Kuriboh shot the room a dry look. "Hey it's the boss, come to bother us with some all knowing knowledge?" The voice chuckled.

 _'You're the same as ever Kuriboh. You haven't changed a bit.'_ The beast puffed up his chest at the praise. Harry tensed as the voice spoke to him. ' _Greetings little one, I'm-. I'm the one who lead you here. '_ Harry blinked at the ceiling where he believed the voice was coming from.

"You did? Why? What's so great about me?"

' _You have a gift little one.'_

"A gift? What kind of gift?" The Dursely's never gave him anything.

The voice seemed to read his thoughts as it turned a tone darker. ' _You've been wasting away in that hellhole you call a home, little one. I've been searching for someone with such a pure soul to wield an ancient power for centuries after the others all died out.'_ Harry frowned.

"Isn't there someone much better that you can chose? I'm just Harry, no one special."

' _Ah but that just makes you even more_ _special, you would not be tempted to use this power for greed, your soul is just right to house the cards. They're calling for you. Listen.'_ Harry protested, only to quiet downs he felt the box begin to glow. Warmth surround him as the cards called out to him, welcoming him as their champion, as their wielder.

' _Do you except this gift, young Harry Potter?'_ The little boy gave a focused look toward the box, then at Kuriboh, before finally answering the voice.

" I except."

' _Smart_ _choice. I picked well.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are duel monsters?" "Didn't you already ask this brat?" "You were very vague about it." Harry stared up at the floating ball of fur. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Kuriboh gave the boy a look.

"Alright, alright. Duel monsters in my time were cards used by people to play against others in a sort of duel-like game. A man by the name of Pegasus had created these cards for some strange reason."

Small paws rubbed at his chin.

" However the game has been around since ancient Egypt, but it wasn't called Duel Monsters."

Harry listened, fascinated as Kuriboh went into detail about the shadow games.

" The only kid I knew who used them was that pharaoh prince Atem. Boy was that kid a riot." Kuriboh quirked an eye at the other.

"You seem really interested in my story telling, that's a first." He floated down till he was eye level with him.

"Brat, are you really ready to shoulder this heavy burden? I mean I won't hold it against you if you did. I can wait another century or two."

Harry shook his head.

" To be honest, I don't really believe i can. But I was chosen for this task and I refuse to back down from it."

Kuriboh nodded in approval. " Looks like the boss picked well. Anyway before really getting anything down you need to do one last thing." "And that is?" Harry didn't like the look on the creatures face. " Eat the cards." "...What?!"

"You aren't funny Kuriboh." Harry grumbled darkly under his throat as he slowly walked back to privet Drive.

The little monster merely cackled under his fur as he floated in circles around his head. "It's funny, I can't believe you actually thought I was being serious." "You looked like you were!"

"Oh brat, I've got so much to teach you." Harry arrived at the house and slowly made his way to the backdoor, where he knew it was unlocked.

"Ugh these cookie cutter homes are making my wings twitch, Why oh why did we come here?" He ignored the ka beasts rambles as he snuck inside.

"Quiet, or you'll wake the whole neighbourhood up with your whining." "I don't whine brat." "What's that coming out of your mouth?"

"You set yourself up for so much but the author made this story K-rated so I won't say nothing." Kuriboh gave the ceiling a look.

"What?" "Oh nothing your little mind could understand." Harry sweat dropped before opening the closet door.

"We're here." Kuriboh gave the cupboard under the stairs a dry look. "Brat, first thing in the morning we'll head back to the house and live there.

" "Why?" "Why you ask? Well it must be because of the state your own room is. At least at the house there was room, here you'll just stunt your growth." Kuriboh ruffled his fur in annoyance.

"Don't bother, I'm used to it. "You shouldn't have to be. These barbarians are treating you like a slave of some sort. And you're family.?! That makes it ten times worst." The little being suddenly tensed.

"What?" "Shush." He held up a paw. "Do you hear that?" Harry strained to listen.

Then, he heard it. Soft footsteps seemed to be approaching their location.

"Quick, inside the cupboard." Kuriboh pushed the child inside and shut the door just as a large figure came down.

Blood red eyes scanned the area before the figure went back upstairs.

Harry clutched Kuriboh tightly to his chest as they waited for the thing to go away. "Alright, coast is clear." "How can you tell?" "The stench is gone." "Stench?" "Yeah, of decaying flesh and rotting bone." Harry gagged at the thought.

"What are they?" "I don't really know, all I do you know is that if they caught you then you're done." "It went upstairs to uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia's room."

"That's a good excuse to leave this place, if one of those things are lurking so close to a pure soul such as your own then you're in more danger then before."

Kuriboh ruffled his feathers as he came to a decision. "We've got to get back to the boss, He'll know what to do." "We can't just leave, what if that thing is still there?" "It's already attached to the house, we're just lucky you weren't caught in it's trap."

Harry frowned. "What will it do to my aunt and uncle and cousin?" "Since they're still alive and not rotting away I guess it's just bidding it's time." Kuriboh slipped free of Harry's grip and floated before him.

"I wonder what attracted it here? Ah whatever let's just go.  
I bet the boss misses you."

"Uh, not to be a party pooper,"

"You really are though."

" But how will we get there if that thing is still lurking?" "And that my friend is an excellent question. Allow me to show you."

Kuriboh went to the darkest corner of the cupboard and vanished. "How'd you do that?!" Harry looked wide eyed as the other poked his head out.

"Remember the shadow games? This is an example of what the wielders could do. They can travel by the shadows." "That's so cool." It is, now enough talk." The shadows grew larger. "Let's go!" They engulfed the two just as the door to the cupboard flew open.


	3. Chapter 3

' _You're back so soon, little one. What happened?'_ " A shadow creature was spotted in his home boss, it nearly found us." Kuriboh shivered where he sat on Harry's head.

Harry himself was in awe at the changes done to the house. What was once an abandoned, decaying dump of a house now stood a liveable place to sleep.

"Did something change the house?" ' _I changed it to suit you better little one.'_ Harry looked over to the side." Whoa, who are you?"

Standing beside the only window in the room was a tall figure cloaked in black.

' _I don't have any name I can remember, but you may call me Boss for now.'_

 _"_ Why do they call you boss?" "It could be because he's just egotistic is all." ' _Shut up Kuriboh.'_

The little fur ball crackled as he hopped off Harry's head. "Anyway back to business, What are we gonna do with those shadows? We can't go back to that house, least we get caught."

Boss held his chin in thought, Blue/green eyes narrowed. ' _It would be best to either stay here and place seals around the house, or leave and head back to Japan.'_

 _"_ Japan?" "That's where we originated from brat." "I thought duel monsters were from Egypt?" "They are, but that was centuries and centuries ago."

Boss turned to the youngest of the trio. ' _What do you think Harry?' "_ You're asking for my opinion?" ' _Of course, you are the one we're training aren't you? You get a say in the matter, we won't force you.' "_ Speak for yourself, I'd force you." ' _You're a special case Kuriboh, and not in a good way.' "_ Oh shush you old man."

Harry looked at the two bickering before thinking of the choices. "Uhh." The two turned at his voice. " I've never been out of the country before, so maybe.." Boss gave a smile from under his hood.

' _We can travel all over the world training you, it would be a wonderful experience.' "_ I'm all up for it if you're sure brat." Harry nodded, excited. He was gonna leave the Dursely's! " By the way brat, how old are you? You can't be more than four." "I'm six." Both their eyes popped out of their skulls.

" Six?! You're shorter than my old friend. Boy was so short he had to use stands just to see the board." ' _Please don't mock the dead Kuriboh.' "_ You're such a stick in the mud Boss."

Harry rolled his eyes, starting to get amused with their antics. "Anyway since we're both spirits, in a way, it would be best if we shadow traveled our way around. Is that alright with you brat?" "It's fine, just warn me when we leave." Kuriboh's eyes sparkled in mischief. "Where would all the fun be if I told you? That's your first step in training, expect the unexpected."

Harry tensed at that. " Wha-" The shadows leapt up and ensnared him. ' _That wasn't necessary Kuriboh.' "_ Hey the kid's gotta learn." ' _You're hopeless.' "_ I'll take that as a compliment."


	4. Chapter 4

"First lesson of the day is the history of Duel Monsters." Kuriboh pulled out nerdy glasses and a long stick. "Where did you get those?" "No talking, class is starting." He whacked the other with his stick.

" Hey!" "Now," He point to a white board that appeared from somewhere. "As you already know Duel monsters have been around since ancient Egypt, where they used large stone tablets to seal the souls of the beasts into them unlike now where they're inside little cards, with me so far?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, They played shadow games using these ka beasts for some reason I never really finished season 1 but I do know that Pegasus created his cards after them."Kuriboh pointed to a name.

"Skip a few millenniums and we've arrived in japan were the game was first sold and played. I don't really know what's happened since then but the world had changed for the better. Special duelists of every generation were chosen to wield powers unique to them. Yugi Muto, The first known King of games, wielder of the Dark magician."

Harry blinked as the card appeared before him. " Jaden yuki, The supreme King of gentle darkness, wielder of the elemental hero Neos."

Another card appeared. "Yusei Fudo, Duel Runner mastermind and wielder of the Star Dust dragon."

Kuriboh took a breath, "These were the original big three of their times, Tribute summoning, Fusion summoning, and synchro summoning."

Harry looked in wonder at them. "As time grew another set of duelists were chosen to fill their spots. XYZ summoning, pendulum summoning and Link summoning, but I can't be bothered with those two as the author thinks they're not really important to the plot of the story."

' _You're breaking the fourth wall again Kuriboh.' "_ Ah bite me." "So.." "Ah yeah, the practices of dueling are nearly the same for every generation, but in this world dueling hasn't seen the light of day." "Which means?" "It's a dead art brat, you've got the last know pile of cards in this world. you can have your own set of rules or you can follow the guidelines, take your poison." Kuriboh tossed away his glasses and kicked away the board.

"I'll stick with them." "Smart move. Anyway let's see what we got here." He rummaged through the box of cards in front of Harry. "So, how do you want to base your decks?" "Base them?" "Most duelists have more than one they carry around, you can create them based on a single monster or theme." "So, if I wanted a dragon based deck?" The cards glowed as soon as he spoke. The two watched baffled as the cards arranged themselves into a deck.

"Uh, did I do that?" Boss sighed from his place beside the tree. They were in some sort of forest, the name of the place unknown to him. ' _Your magic responded to your command,Little one.'_

"Magic?" "You have magic?" kuriboh yelped as boss whacked him over the head.' _You should have known already, but yes little one you have magic. Every Duelist before you had some magic in a away.'_

"Wow." Harry looked at his hands in awe, never thinking for a moment he had such an amazing power. "Alright enough chatting we've got decks to build!"

"This is hard work!" ' _It's barely been a few minutes, And all you've even done is bother Harry with your useless rambles.' "_ Hey they aren't useless!" ' _I really doubt the little one want's to know every single detail of that sausage you're eating.' "_ It's a really good one though! I haven't eaten one this good since duel academy!"

Harry chuckled softly under his breath as he arranged the two piles of cards neatly. His first deck was loaded with all kinds of dragon cards, housing the favourite cards of Seto Kaiba, his Blue Eyes white dragons and the almighty Galaxy eyes photon dragon.

"That's one powerful dragon deck, wait a sec." Kuriboh plucked a card out. "Why do you have Slifer the Sky Dragon in your extra deck?" "Well you said every dragon goes in this deck." Harry shot the other a grin.

Rolling his eyes kuriboh went back to arguing with Boss. Knowing he won this battle for now Harry turned to his other deck.

The second deck he based off of whatever cards that were left, including the dark magical and a few numbers.

"You should split that deck and make another one." "Alright." Harry followed his advice and carefully split the decks and added more t them. "You've got to even out the power, can't to many powerful cards or you'll win every time and the game will start to bore you.I've seen it happen." "Alright." ' _Wow, you can be smart at times.' "_ What did you say?! Come here!" Harry sweat dropped as he watched the enraged fur ball fly at the laughing spirit. He sighed in dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

-Time-skip- Four years later...

"Why was that time skip so long?" "Kuriboh stop breaking the fourth wall." The puff of fur scowled but did as he was told. "You're gonna get so pranked tonight, I'm gonna ruin your life." "Been there, done that."

The nine year old gave him a look. "You're running out of ideas." "I'll think of something." The two bickered as they entered the small apartment.

Ever since arriving to Japan life had been looking good for Harry. He wasn't the neglected, hated child he was before, now he was a healthy young boy ready to face the world with his Deck.

Ruffling his black hair the child was greeted to the sight of Boss cooking dinner. ' _Ah, you're back. How did it go?'_ "We found a lot of cool games at the shop." "But no Duel monster cards." ' _You're been looking for the past four years, they're never going to have them.'_ Kuriboh sighed. " A monster can dream, besides Harry is the only known duelist in this world."

Somewhere in America a dark skinned teen sneezed, knocking over his cards. "Damnit, I just organised those!"

Kuriboh and Harry shivered. "I get the feeling we're gonna regret saying that." "Nice going Kuriboh." ' _Anyway, before the two of you begin your usual fights there is something I need to warn you about.'_ The two paused.

' _As you know little one you are of magical descent, which means at the age of 11 you will receive a letter from hogwarts.'_ Harry frowned. "I refuse." "Really? I'd a thought you'd jump at the chance to see where your parents grew up."

"They abandoned me at the Dursely's for some reason, never contacted or had anyone explain anything to me. For all they know I could be some spoiled brat with a huge ego." He shook his head. "Better to stay here and train more in the dueling field before I go off into the unknown."

"You won't be going alone brat, you've got me and Boss with you all the way." "Thanks." "No problem, however that doesn't mean you can slack off homework." "Aw man."

"You ready to duel Boss?" ' _I was born ready.'_ The stood several feet apart from the other, duel disks ready and hearts pounding.

"I'll start us off, I summon Axe raider in attack mood." A large orange skinned warrior appeared, clothed in yellow armour and wielding a large axe. Numbers above it's head red ATK/DEF 1700/1150. "I set one card face down and end my turn. Your move."

Boss grinned. ' _I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode,'_ An elf like monster appeared wearing what seemed to be brown skintight clothes and a purple cloak, in his hands was a large sword. Above it's head were the ATK/DEF points of 1400/1200.

' _Next I set two cards down and end my turn.'_ 'What is he playing at? Boss knows Axe raider is much more powerful then Celtic guardian, maybe it's a rookie mistake.'

" Alright, I attack Celtic Guardian with Axe raider." ' _You fell right into my trap.' 'I activate the spell card Enemy Controller.'_ A large controller appeared before him. ' _I target your Axe raider and use both him and Celtic guardian to tribute summon.'_

"Oh sh-" "Hey this story is k-rated, no cursing." "Enough with the wall breaks." ' _I summon Blue eyes white dragon from my hand.'_ The large dragon gave a roar as it appeared on the field. ' _Now attack his life points directly.'_

Harry yelped as the beast sent an energy beam at him, cutting his life points down to a thousand. ' _I activate another spell.'_ This was a different card.

' _This is a personal card I created. By paying a thousand life points, you lose the amount I payed.'_ "That means I lost the duel." Harry blinked as he lost.

"Ah man, I can never beat you in a Duel." ' _I've been alive for centuries, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves.'_ "What's that card you used called?"

' _Greed of the Dragon, if I control a dragon type monster I can basically pay any amount of life points to finish the duel, though it has draw backs.' "_ Like?" ' _I can't pay more than two thousand life points, or I lose both my card and my life points and the other wins by default.'_

 _"_ Wow, I could use a card like that." ' _Maybe when you beat me in a duel.'_


	6. Chapter 6

-Another unneeded time-skip-

Featuring an Oc from dannyrockon122.

"I think we're lost again." Harry squinted his eyes at the forest laid before him. Kuriboh merely grumbled darkly under his breath. "How you holding up little buddy?" "I'm steaming with all this fur, should've let Boss shave it."

The fifteen year old teen gave the monster a pitying look. "Don't pity me, or I'll leave little 'gifts' in your shoes again." "You suck, I hope you over heat." Giving a sigh of reassignment Harry sat down a stump and removed his bag.

"Now, let's see. Where are we?" He gazed at all the scribbles Kuriboh left all over the paper. "Kuriboh! Why are there so many of your rambles on the map?"

"The thing pissed me off." "You're such a child." "Yeah yeah, anyway I know where we are." "You do?" Kuriboh narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I think we're in America."

Harry's jaw dropped. "America?! How in the nine hells did we end up so far?" They hadn't planned on coming to America until after their trip to Europe.

The Furball shrugged. "You got me brat, you were the one controlling the shadows." "Yeah but I didn't think they would bring us so far." After years of running and battling demon shadows you'd think they were used to strange things happening to them. Guess not.

"Anyway, looks like we're stuck here for a while." "What makes you say that?" "Something brought us here on purpose." Harry frowned. "What for?" "I'm unsure."

Unknown to the two, they were being watched from the shadows.

"I can't stand watching you eat." "You don't have to stand, there's a chair right there." Harry's eye twitched as he watched Kuriboh inhale several large Big Macs.

"You make me sick." 'Where does he put it all?' The duo were sitting on a bench in a mostly deserted Central Park located in New York. "The food here is the best."

"How would you know? We've been here for less than an hour." "Hey! I have a refined taste." Harry deadpanned. "I caught you eating out of the trash can."

"It was the one time."

Ignoring the other's attempt to explain himself Harry focused in the area around them.

"Hey shut up for a second, do you feel that?" Kuriboh paused in his ranting, suddenly alert. "Yeah, feels kinda familiar." "In what way?" "Like I've felt is somewhere before." They quieted to a whisper, listening.

Then, Harry scoffed. "If you're trying to sneak up on us you're really doing a trashy job at it." He looked over to the bushes. "Come on out and face us." A raspy chuckle filled the air, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand.

"Alright, you asked for it." A hooded figure stepped out from behind the bushes. The guy was huge! Towering over Harry's 5'10 height easily. "You need something?" He felt nervous around this guy, he's an aura around him that's setting him off.

The figure didn't speak for a while, merely gazing at the two with a look of indifference. Suddenly Kuriboh whistled. " Oh now I know why that energy was so familiar! This guy's a Duelist like you!" "I thought I was the only one." "Yeah well the author added another one for the sake of plot development." "Your wall breaks are tiring."

The two bickered loudly, leaving the figure to watch them in amusement. "So you're the other Duelist I've been hearing about lately, cool." Harry eyed the man. "How'd you hear about me?" "I have my ways." He narrowed his eyes. "You know it's rude to not introduce yourself first." "We're not in Japan anymore kiddies. But I'll let it slide." The figure pulled his hood down. "Names Dean Fryire, Duelist of New York."

Brown eyes stared down at the gapping duo. "Shut them traps or you'll catch flies." Closing his mouth Harry grinned excitedly. "So I'm not the only one? That's cool!" Bouncing on his feet the younger teen grabbed Kuriboh by the paws and spun around. "Hey let go! You're gonna me sick!"

Stopping his assault Harry turned to the other. "By the way, why are you dressed like some 90's gang member?" He eyed the red hoodie, black undershirt with a skull and the words 'Bullet Club' printed over it.

Dean shrugged. "I like the look, you got a problem with that?" His eyes flashed, causing him to pale. "N-no! I don't have a problem with it." "Well I do." "No one asked you."

Seeing as this was going no where Dean sighed. "How about we continue this chat else where? You talking to the air is attracting unwanted attention."

Harry looked over to see people staring at him oddly. "Uh, that would be smart." "Come on, I know this sweet Burrito place down on main street." "Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own dannyrockon122's oc. Nor do I own YU-Gi-Oh, or Harry Potter, so don't sue me.

"So Harry, where're you from man?" Dean eyed the way Kuriboh shoved burritos two at a time into his mouth.

'Where even is his mouth?' Harry meanwhile sighed at the monster's antics, used them already. "Originally I'm from Britain, but until recently I've been traveling around the about you?"

"What about me?" Harry stirred his drink slowly. "I mean were you born here in New York or what? You know the place so well." He scowled as Kuriboh splashed him with sauce.

Dean leaned back in his chair, brown eyes closed. "Well I was born in Chicago, but moved here a few years ago." Harry nodded, even though the other couldn't see him.

The two sat in silence for a solid minute before Kuriboh let out a loud burp. "Ah that hit the spot." "Didn't you eat around ten Big Macs not even an hour ago?" "Those were just snacks." "You little pot of greed."

"We're lucky that Dean chose a spot far from the crowd, else they'd question why a large pile of Mexican food was vanishing so quick." Said teen merely waved a hand.

"So let's get down to business, why I called you down here." The two nodded. "Were you the one who hijacked our shadow travel?" "Yeah my bloodline lets my mess around with all kinds of magic, whether it be the usual spells wizards use or the spell cards we use." Harry nodded. "So why did you summon us here?" Dean gave a shark-like grin. "Why, to duel of course!"

The teen felt his eye twitch. "So you're telling me you nearly killed the both of us with your summoning stunt just so we could duel?" Dean nodded. "He's just like Boss, crazy as hell." "Yeah, only worse." Harry stretched his arms.

"Well if it's a duel you want then it's a duel you'll get." The two grinned, sparks flying. Kuriboh cursed as he was hit. "Alright quit flirting, you're attracting more attention."

"Let's duel!"

"Alright, I'll start us off. I summon Feral Imp in attack mode." A large green coloured beast appeared before him. ATK/DEF Of 1300/1400 appeared above it. "I set one card face down and end my turn. "

"Nice, it's my turn. I draw." He drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field." A cyber looking monster appeared, sparking bits of light here and there.

"I set two cards face down. Time to battle." Dean raised his hand. "Sparkman attacks your Feral Imp," The monster leapt up and charged an energy beam toward the Imp. Harry chuckled.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Which can negate your attack." A card lifted up to show a metal looking scarecrow type of monster.

Sparkman was stopped mid way and sent it back to Dean's side of the field. The teen tsked at that. "I end my turn."

Harry drew a card. "Alright, my draw." He gave the card a look. "Nice. I tribute summon my Feral Imp to summon out Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary in attack mode."

The ground rumbled as a large zombified dragon burst through. The beast gave an almighty roar as it stood behind him. It's ATK/DEF of 2400/1600 flew over it.

"I attack your Sparkman." The Dragon gave a roar as it breathe discoloured fire over Sparman and Dean.

"Ack! That sucks." His life points hit the 2 thousands. "I end my turn." "Alright." Dean drew another card. 'This could be my ticket.' "I summon-"

Before he could get the words out blue flames appeared around them. "Uh Kuriboh," "These ani't normal flames brat." "I could've guessed that." Both teens tired to leap out of the of flames lashed out and encircled their limbs. "Hey! I'm not into that tentacle stuff!"

Kuriboh yelped as he too was caught. "What's happening?!" "We're being sucked in." Harry kicked and squirmed as they were pulled in. "No! I don't wanna die yet! I haven't even eaten desert!" "You're still thinking of food at a time like this?! Unreal." The flames engulfed the teens then vanished, leaving nothing behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own dannyrockon122's oc.**

"Ugh, I think I bit my tongue." "I think I broke something." Dust obscured Harry's vision as he tried to focus. "Knock it off, both of you. I can't think straight." "Do you even know how to think? I thought that big forehead of yours was just for show." "I'm gonna shave your entire body until nothing's left." Kuriboh yelped at the threat.

Dean meanwhile groaned as he asked the obvious question. "Where the hell are we?" The smoke and dust that clouded their views began to fade away, leaving behind two baffled duelists and a ka spirit.

"I don't think we're in Kanasa anymore kuriboh." "Quit quoting old movies." Dean turned a glare to the head table when he heard a cough. "Knock it off you two, these guys want to talk."Harry glanced at the people dressed in out-dated robes and pointed hats.

"Did we come to some lame-ass halloween party?" "This is Hogwarts my dear boy." The teen turned to the speaker. "Who the hell are you?"

Several of the people next to him threw Harry some glares, but he ignored them on favour of facing what looked to be a goat-man. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

Dean snorted under his breath. "Wonder why they named a school after pig warts." "Shush you muscle head, they'll hear you."

Harry could feel his patience thinning the longer he stood listening to the so called adults argue over something. He could deal with Kuriboh's whining over food any day, but these people were trying his patience.

"That's enough! Your nagging is bothering the hell out of me." Dean silenced them with a dark glare, KI filling the room. Several of the gathered wizards flinched at such raw power, while the rest nearly soiled themselves.

"Now, act like adults and stop whining like children." Kuriboh looked up from his place on the desk, a yellow substance coating his fur. "Kuriboh, what the hell did you eat?! What did i tell you about eating unknown things?!" "Relax brat, it's just candy. I think." Harry's eye twitched.

"What on earth is that creature?" Before he could go on a rant the two froze. "Wait, you can see him?" Harry looked over to who spoke, eyes wide. "Why, of course I can. It's right there, floating in mid-air. You'd have to be blind not to see it." The speaker waved a hand at Kuriboh, clearly able to see the fur ball.

"These aren't mundane people Harry, they're wizards." Dean did not look happy. Harry gaped at him. "These are wizards? Where are their staffs, magic books and potions?" "Those are warlocks. Wizards, in Britain,have wands, use potions and are dull." The teen scratched his head. "Well, that's kinda boring."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "If I could have your attention once more I believe we were discussing what to do next?" They nodded. " Good. Now let's get down to business, oh why you two have been summoned." "It was only Potter that had been summoned, not him."

"Uh, not to be rude or anything but why are we here?" "You were summoned here by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the Triwizard tournament."

"And if I don't want to?" "Then your magic will be stripped from your body and you die." "Wow way to make this story R-rated." "Shut up Kuriboh."


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate everything." "No you don't brat," Harry threw his pillow at the monster, smirking when it connected with him. "I'm being forced to compete in a tournament I didn't even sign up for! I'm no wizard!" He eyed where Dean was slouched over in a chair.

"Hey, magic man." The other looked up, annoyed. "Don't call me that." "Whatever, you know magic right?" "Uh, yeah." "Could you teach me some?" "Nope."

Kuriboh crackled as Harry leapt over and tackled the older teen. "You ass, just because you were losing in our duel doesn't mean you can be an ass about it." "Hey! I wasn't gonna lose, you just caught me off guard is all!"

Kuriboh watched as the two wrestled on the floor of the room they had been given. "So annoying. If you two flirts need me I'll be out exploring." Not waiting for an answer the monster flew out the door and down the stairs.

"Now, where's the kitchen?"

Morning came hours later as the trio sat down for breakfast. Harry grabbed a few items and piled his plate while Dean merely settled in with a cup of black coffee.

"Why do you like it so much?" "It reminds me of my soul, how black it is." Harry had sweat dropped at that answer.

The students began to stumble into the Great Hall, most throwing the two looks, which they ignored in favour of watching Kuriboh stuff himself. "Bet you he can't finish off the entire plate of bacon." "Bet you he could finish that and the sausages as well."

The little beast meanwhile was enjoying his never ending meal. Plates and plates gathered where he sat, nearly toppling over him.

Harry finished off his plate and took a swing from his goblet. "Ew, what the hell is this?" "I heard it was pumpkin juice, or something." "How do you juice a pumpkin?" "Magic." " I hate you." "Will the champions please head over to their professors? The weighing of the wands will begin soon."

"That looks like my cue." "You don't have a wand though." "Maybe they'll except my duel disk as a substitute." Dean snorted. "Doubt it, but you can try."

"That could have gone better." "Speak for yourself, I thought for sure that Rita character got a sorts of juicy ideas for the paper." "What are you two blabbing about now?" Dean looked up from his book to stare at the two at the door.

Both were coated in some sort of slime, the green colour contrasting with Harry's usual style. "What the hell happened?" "We got hit by a poltergeist who's name is Peeves." "The damn fool was able to touch me! These wizards can't even do that!" "He's a spirit like you Kuriboh." "Yeah but I've been around longer then this ghost man." Kuriboh huffed, fur sticky with the gunk.

"Why don't you both get washed up and head to bed?" "Yes mother." "What'd you say?!" Crackling the two bolted to the shower.

"That's a nice crumple-horned snorkack you have there Harry." The teen blinked.

"What's a crumple-horned snorkack? Are you talking about Kuriboh?" He looked at the strange blonde that stood before him. Wearing radish earrings and the ravenclaw uniform the girl smiled at him.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, though the student body calls me loony." Harry frowned at the name, flashbacks of his own childhood rearing. "Why are barefoot?" It was cold in the mornings in Scotland, though it's not even December yet. "I'm looking for my shoes you see, the nargels have been stealing and hiding them for a while now."

Luna looked over his shoulder. "You don't seem to have any flying around you, must be that 'Kuriboh' as you said keeping them away." She shivered a bit.

"Here, you can have my shoes." Harry slipped out of his warm boots and handed them over. "You can have them till I find your shoes." 'And hopefully the ones who took them in the first place.'

"Oh you are much kind , perhaps you'd be willing to show me some of your friends?" He chuckled at her reference to his cards. "Maybe later, you've got classes to go to and I have a teen to track down." "Well, good luck." The two parted ways.

"What's with that look?" Harry glanced at the grinning monster, a twinkle in his eyes. " Oh nothing to worry your little head over brat. Now hurry, I think I spotted Dean chatting it up with that blonde french girl from Beauxbatons who smells like one of those Harpy Ladies mixed with fire."

"That was oddly specific, I really didn't want to know." "Well now you do, so let's hurry before she lights his ass on fire." "I'd like to see that." "Don't we all?"


	10. Chapter 10

"This sucks." Harry stared down at the field from his perch on the window. The sun had been hidden by the clouds since 8, leaving the place cold and depressing.

"Wish we were back home, eating Boss's food." Kuriboh hummed in agreement, even as he munched on his fourth apple.

"What are you two still doing here? Didn't the tournament start already?" "...That was today?" "You're hopeless."

"Dragons. They're making children fight dragons." "Technically they're wyvern but who really cares?" "Uh I do, I'm a dragon duelist." "Sucks to be you." Harry scowled at Kuriboh.

"Just for that I'm cutting your meals in half. No more third or fourth servings." Kuriboh fell to the ground. "Please no! Anything but that!"

Dean sweat dropped at their antics. "Would the two of you shut up already? You've got a match on in ten." Harry looked away from the crying monster. "I'm gonna wreck this tournament to bad, they'll feel it for generations." "I hope so."

Harry stepped out from the curtains to the main field, duel disk out and running. He could feel his cards reacting to his energy, excitement coursing through them.

'I'm gonna show this so called dragon what a real one looks like.' He readied his hand.

The large Hungarian Horntail roared in anger as it smelled him.

'Get ready.' He reached over, finger on the card.

The horntail flapped it's wings and launched toward him.

'Now!' Harry drew a card and slammed it down on his disk.

"I summon Blue eyes white dragon in defence mood." The wyvern breathed fire just as he spoke those words.

The crowd screamed as he was engulfed by flames, believing him to be dead. Up in the stands Dean snorted. "Damn show off." As the judges were about to call for help, the smoke cleared.

Gasps and screams were heard as a large, white dragon stood before the horntail. It gave a loud roar, nearly sending everyone back.

Harry chuckled from his place behind the beast. "And since I summoned a blue eyes, I'm able to bring out his friend. Arise Red eyes Black dragon!" Another dragon burst from the ground, this one a black colour with red eyes.

Kuriboh whistled. "He'd never be able to do this in a real duel." "Good thing it's not a duel then." The two mighty beast gave ear rattling roars, causing people to cower under their power.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but I've never been a fan of wyverns. Go Blue eyes and Red eyes, teach this dragon wannabe what a true dragon is." The dragons followed their master's command and sent two beams of fire down on the beast.

The wyvern gave a screech as it was engulfed in flames. "Looks like we're eating roasted lizard tonight." Harry looked to the scorched corpse as he walked to get the egg.

Holding the golden egg close, he sent his dragons away and headed to where the other champions were.

"Now that was a performance," Harry rubbed his face as he settled on the chair.

They were in the great hall, early in the morning the day after the first challenge.

"Really?" "Yeah, though that one judge didn't like how you killed the wyvern." He shrugged. "It's in a better place."

"Yeah, Kuriboh's stomach."

"Did he actually eat some?"

"Yup, now the bugger is running in and out of the bathroom."

"Looks like it went right through him."

The two shared a chuckle. "Ah, I've found you at last Mister Duelist." "Hey Luna, find your shoes?" "Yes, they were hiding behind one of the statues on the second floor. Wonder how they got there."

'Oh I could name a few ways.'

"You ready to see my friends?" "Oh yes, I would love to." "Hey Harry." "What Dean? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah I can, aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Why should I? You've been flirting with that vixen from the apposing school and you didn't introduce us."

"You'd just cramp my style with your awkwardness."

"I wouldn't have!"

Luna looked amused as the two argued. "While your lovers quarrel is fun to watch, I was hoping Harry would show me his friends." Harry glared at Dean before smiling at her. "Alright, do you know any place quiet?"

"There's the room of requirement, we can use that. "Great! Lead the way." The two wandered off, leaving a chuckling Dean behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

"For the last bloody time, I will not let you examine my dragons!" Harry had enough of the tamers following him around, demanding to know about his monsters. He had half the mind to set them loose, just so they could burn them to a crisp. 'Calm down, you're letting your anger get the best of you.' He could hear Boss's soothing words as he felt the tension leave him. "Looks like you've had a rough day Harry. Was it the tamers again?" "Yes, they just won't take no for an answer!" "Don't worry, they'll learn so enough." "Dean if you commit murder I won't bail you outta prison." "You're no fun."

"Any luck finding out what's inside that egg of yours?"

"Nope. Everytime I open it a horrible screeching comes out and rattles my brain. Dean already is losing his patience with the tamers, so I've got to figure this thing out before he goes on a rampage and destroys everything." Kuriboh tossed another apple into his mouth.

"Have you tried asking that blonde girlfriend of yours about it?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, and I'm a pineapple. Isn't she a girl?"

"Yes."

"And your friend?"

"Yeah but what-oh." Harry scowled at the grinning monster.

" I hate you."

"No, you don't. You love me, just like you like that Lovegood in Ravenclaw."

"S-shut up!"

"You aren't denying it."

"Don't you have some house elves to bother?"

"They love me!"

"Yeah, cause you clean every plate they give you."

"Hey! It's free food! Can't pass that up."

"You're hopeless."

"What the hell is this?" Harry glared down at the golden eye, soaking wet.

Dean was laughing from his place on the shore as Luna looked on with a dreamy smile. "This was the only way to hear the message hidden within the egg."

"Did you really have to throw me in though? Wouldn't it be better to use a bathtub?"

"Nah this is way more fun."

"I will summon Blue eyes and have him burn you."

"Good luck, my elemental hero neos would just block the attack."

"I'll just attack harder then."

"We'll see."

"If you two are done chatting like a bunch of school girls we got more important things to worry about."

"What, dinner? You hungry already?"

"No, not that- well, maybe. But back to the main issue. This finding the most important thing to you bit in that message. Wonder what it could be."

"If it's Dean then I'm leaving him." "Ass."

"Of all the no good-" Harry swore in several languages, causing many students and teachers to blush. "You've got a sailors mouth don't you?" "I learned from the best." The two stood on a large wooden structure towering over the river below.

"This must be were Luna and Dean are."

"Oh, who would have guessed? It's not like they'd be anywhere else."

"I'm starting to see why Boss keeps you locked away now." Harry pulled a card from his deck box.

"Alright, I've got just the monster for the job." The card glowed. "I summon Levia -Dragon-Daedalus to the field." A large serpent shaped dragon burst from the water with a roar, startling those around it.

"This is a new one."

"I've been expanding." Nodding at Kuriboh the teen leapt from the dock onto the dragons head, clutching the blue horn-like scales.

"See ya around." They splashed into the water.

"I can't believe that french girl actually agreed to you being her partner for the Yule Ball." Harry said, pushing Kuriboh back when he got to close to his food.

The trio were the only ones in the Great Hall at the moment, it being to early in the morning.

Dean muttered something as he stabbed his fork into the eggs. " Yeah, only after I begged on my knees."

"And what a sight that was."

"I will hurt you." Kuriboh snatched a slice of toast while they were distracted.

"Uh.." The two were startled at the voice. "What?" The speaker squeaked at Dean's harsh response.

"Quit being a hard ass Dean, they mean no harm." Harry looked over. "Is there something you need professor Flitwick?" "Ah yes, the headmaster would like to see you both."

"Probably about our cards."

"Yeah."

"Wanna make his life a living hell?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


	12. Chapter 12

The old man sitting behind the large desk didn't impress Harry one bit. He'd seen much worse from Boss. "So, why are we here again? Did we do something bad? Cause if we did, it was probably Dean's fault."

"Hey!" Harry ignored the fuming teen as he stared at Dumbledore.

There was something odd about his eyes, the way they seemed to be searching for something. "What the hell?" Harry felt something poke at his mind.

A sudden wall came crashing down on the intruder, causing them to be forced out violently. Dumbledore collapsed in his chair as he was injected out from Harry's mind by a large silhouette shaped like a dragon.

'Looks like he encountered Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, lucky it wasn't one of the other more..savage dragons.' Harry scowled down at the panting elder.

"That wasn't a smart move. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with the unknown?"

"W-what was that creature?" Sweat dripped from his head as he recalled the dark beast's gaze on him, the pure rage and anger flowed all over him like a river.

"That was one of four mighty dragons that I control, he doesn't take kindly to people intruding in my mind." Harry reached into his deck and pulled out a card.

It glowed before a silhouette of the same dragon appeared, towering over the stunned professors. "Don't mess with me, or you'll be in for a world of hurt." The dragon vanished as he put away the card.

"Now, if we're done with the mind-rape, let's get down to why you called us here? It better be important cause I've got a date in an hour and I don't wanna be late."

"That was a waste of my time, should've just skipped it all together." Harry yawned as he and Dean walked to the Great Hall.

Kuriboh had left an hour ago, saying he'll meet up later. Dean merely grunted as he tried to wake up his legs. "They just kept coming, question after question. Jeez it's like they've never seen such a thing before, and they call themselves wizards!" Reaching the large double doors they walked in and took a seat at their usually table.

"Yeah! Don't they have magic? Why should we give them something else to fight each other with? Magic is a killer on it's own, they don't need monsters following their every command. That would be a nightmare." Food appeared before them, causing the conversion to pause as they filled their plates.

"Hey losers! Guess who's back?"

"Uh, Eminem?"

"No! Me!" Kuriboh popped in, wearing what appeared to be a pair of shades and a chain around his neck(?). "What the hell are you wearing? You look like some 90's rapper." Dean coughed as he nearly choked on his food.

Kuriboh merely flipped him off. "Anyway, how'd the meeting go?" The mood got dark. "That old coot asked way to many questions about my cards, saying all this crap about using them to defeat moldyshorts-"

"Voldemort."

"Whatever, for the Greater Good as he said. The old man was really starting to piss me off, I nearly pulled out my Blue-eyes to set him straight." Harry pulled out one of his many decks stashed away on his person.

Pulling a card out, he showed the two what it was. "Is that-?"

"Yeah, Boss let me borrow him for a while. Just to be safe." The card he showed was the fabled Egyptian god card Silfer the sky dragon.

"If they keep pestering me about this voldy guy I'll just summon this guy and have him destroy him."

"Wow, you aren't above murder."

"Have you read the Books? Rowling basically says the two have to kill each other! And he does!"

"Let's not break walls right now, I've got a headache from all the BS I was told an hour ago."

"It seems the nargals are back again."

"Ah, just the gal I was looking for." Harry smiled as he noticed the blonde behind Dean.

Ignoring the Kissy faces Kuriboh and Dean were shooting him he stood from the table and offered his seat.

"Oh my, what a gentlemen."

"Wow, so you do have class."

"I will end you." Luna sat down with a smile as the two bickered.

"Are they always like this ?" "Yeah, they've got an odd friendship."

"Alright I've had it! This egg is really pissing me off." Harry was 10 seconds away from melting the golden egg as he paced the room.

Dean and Kuriboh ignored him as he ranted and raved around the room. "Have you tried listening to it underwater?" "If this is another prank-"

"It's not, I'm just cheating a bit with the plot because the author's taking pity on your ass." Harry scowled and gave them a look before he headed to the bathroom.

A second later they heard Harry yell in victory. "Looks like it worked." "So it seems."

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"What the hell are you two doing? The match is starting soon." Kuriboh scratched his furry head as he watched the two teens duel on a flimsy board several feet away from the lake.

Harry waved a hand as he set a card down. "I tribute my Feral Imp to summon My Curse Of Dragon." The card was removed, only for another to take it's place.

"Really? You're playing a regular table duel? Go figure." Dean cursed as he was in a bind.

'I don't have any monsters on the field, nor any traps or spells to negate his attack.'

"Since you don't have any monsters on the field I can attack you directly." Harry grinned as he watched the other's life points drop to zero.

"Man, if this were a real duel I would have recked you."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Kuriboh took that time to deliver his message. "You better run fast brat, you've got five minutes to get there before they penalize you for being late." Harry bolted board the lake, causing Kuriboh to crackle.

"He's not really late, is he?"

"Nope! He's gonna kill me." With that the monster vanished with a laugh as Harry's angered roar echoed through the area.

Dean shook his head. "What a moron."

The next few hours saw Harry diving into the lake to retrieve Luna from the bottom, saving Fleur's, Dean's crush, sister from the mermaids, and scaring the entire stadium with Root Water, an amphibian monster type.

The beast had sprayed water over the entire area, soaking them all to the bone.

Harry and Kuriboh had crackled as Root Water frightened away most of the people and the large squid in the lake.

Soon the tournament was over, Harry came in last cause the judges were grumpy and wet.

He had merely shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, ya win some ya lose some."


	13. Chapter 13

"Why in the seven hells are you people still following me?!" Harry was agitated as he stormed through the halls. A bundle of dragon tamers were at his heals, all asking about his dragons. He had half a mind to just scorch them all with his Red-eyes, but that'll just end him up in more trouble.

"This is getting ridiculous." Dean and Kuriboh were of no help, they spent most of the time just laughing at his misery.

"Please let us see them."

"What for? You can't do anything about them."

"We want to study them. To free them!"

"Free this!" Harry had enough. 'They want a dragon, I'll give em one." A dark grin appeared on his face as he turned to face the crowd. "So you wanna see my dragons huh?" They all nodded eagerly. 'Bunch of dogs.'

"Alright then." He pulled forth four cards from his deck. "I summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark rebellion XYZ Dragon and my old friend , Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in Attack mode." Four large dragons materialised before him.

The dragons gave terrifying roars, each one chilling the bones of those that heard them. A dark shadow passed over Harry's eyes as he looked upon them.

"Now merge my dimension dragons, become one once more." The dragons roared once more before they fused together. Harry let out a terrifying laugh as the large forbidding form of the Supreme Dragon King Z-ARC towered over the cowering tamers.

"You wanted to see my dragons, this is what you get." The dragon let out a blood-chilling screech, causing some of them to faint and others to run away. Once he was sure they all were either gone or knocked out he separated the four dragons.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to give em a scare." Harry softly patted Odd-eyes's head, smiling when the dragon purred.

Clear-Wing and Starving-Venom gave rumbling roars as they nudged him. "Yeah, yeah I know." Dark-Rebellion gave him a snort as he vanished back into his card.

"What a stick in the mud, that dragon sure is bossy." The other three gave dragon-like laughs as they vanished as well. Harry collected his cards and headed off to find Dean and Kuriboh.

"So then I blew up the entire building with my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Boss was so mad he nearly blew up himself."

"You blew up the Federation Tower?"

"Only the little tower, I repaired it right after so the Russians weren't to pissed at me." Harry sipped his drink as him and his guest sat side by side near the lake.

"That's rather foolish of you to do so Harry, what if people were injured as this transpired? You'd have murderer taped to the end of your name." The teen winced.

"You sound just like Boss when he scolded me, the man nearly took my cards away when I did that." The speaker huffed as they gently whacked him over the head.

"Don't look so down my friend, your monsters are a force to be reckoned with." Harry snorted. "Yeah, and old Dumbles wants them for his master plan. I could see it in his eyes, they're his ticket to getting fame and glory at the defeat of Voldyshorts. It sickens me that he wants to use them, they're living beings at least to me." He slumped against a tree, eyes tired.

The two remained silent, just watching the water stir slightly as the animals underneath moved about. "I heard there's someone coming to meet you tomorrow, do you know who it is?"

"Dumbledore says it's my Godfather, a man named Sirius Black." Harry scrunched up his nose as Kuriboh snored in his lap. The speaker frowned.

"What will you do?"

"Ignore him I guess, I don't really need anyone more in my life. I've got two good friends, Luna and Dean (Even if he's a pain in the ass.) A cool deck of monsters, and a father figure." The teen stared up into the sky, a wistful look in his eyes.

"It might have been nice to learn of my family when I was younger, but I've grown out of the scared little boy that I was. I'm a Duelist now, I don't have time for Wizards or their brand of magic. I've got Demon shadows following my every move."

"Haven't seen those buggers in a while."

"Boss has been handling them while I'm here." Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. "As much fun it is talking to you I've got to get up early tomorrow, I missed my date with Luna a few days ago so I gotta repay her back."

"You bringing her to Hogsmeade?"

"You know it."

"Very well, might I suggest you take her to Honey Dukes? They've got really odd candy there I think you both would like."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll see you some other time." "Please do, it gets rather tiresome traveling alone as a ghost." Harry grinned before he left.

'I wonder how people would react if they saw me talking to one of the founders? They'd flip probably.' He left the wandering ghost behind and headed back to the school, Kuriboh nestled in his arms.

"There's a funny rumour going around that your Godfather is coming. Care to share with the class?"

"Why should I care? I won't be there, I'll be off with Luna to Hogsmeade for our date." Harry brushed off dirt from his hoodie, checking the clothing for any tears and stains.

Dean watched him in silence. The two were hanging out in their shared room, Harry was getting his clothes ready and Dean was shuffling through his deck. "So, you want me to cover for you?"

"That would be much appreciated."

"It's gonna cost you." "I've got your suit picked out for the ball already, you just need to try it on."

"That wasn't what I was gonna ask, but thanks for it." Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled his t-shirt off. Pulling on a fresh new one that clung to his muscled chest, he gave a quick once over in the mirror and nodded, satisfied.

"Alright I'm heading out, wish me luck." "Don't tell me what to wish." Dean waved as he left.

"Candy!" Kuriboh leapt into the piles and piles of HoneyDukes candy that Harry had brought back from his date.

"So, how'd it go?" "It was as fun as you would think, we had a lovely meal at a tavern and walked around the town window shopping. Last stop was the candy store where I bought her and Kuriboh mountains of candy. Good to last a while."

"Really? With Kuriboh around it would last for a few hours." Harry wagged his finger with a grin. "It would, if it were muggle candy." Dean was about to ask when they heard Kuriboh curse loudly.

"Ack! My fur!" "Magic candy is hilarious." They watched the fur ball struggle to try and get free from the sticky substance. "What the hell kind of candy is that?"

"I think they were called Sticky Taffy, the consumer has their mouth glued shut for a few hours after the taffy is eaten. It's more of a prank candy, but I couldn't resist seeing Kuriboh be out-smarted by a piece of food." Dean rolled his eyes as he laughed. "You're terrible Harry." "I know."


	14. Chapter 14

A soft sigh left Harry as he shuffled his deck quietly in the room of requirements. Dean was off somewhere with the french girl, for the better. The two had decided to part ways after the tournament was over, Harry wanted to get back home to see Boss and hunt more demons.

"What's wrong brat? You've shuffled that stack at least three times." Kuriboh seemed worried, "You only do that when you're worrying over something."

"I've got a bad feeling about this last task Kuriboh, it's making my dragons and cards restless." The fur ball frowned. "That's serious." There have been only a few cases where it got that serious.

Harry pulled a card from his deck. "When this is all over, I'd like to leave." "Probably for the best." Kuriboh peeked at his hand. His eyes widen. "That's-" "I nabbed it from Boss, it might come in handy." He gazed at the card, a shiver running down his back.

"Did you really need to pick that card of all cards?" "It just called to me." A loud bell rang through the room. "Looks like it's time for the show to begin." Kuriboh did not like the wicked grin that grew on his friend's face. "Oh lord, help us all."

Harry stretched his hands, sighing when the bones cracked and groaned. The other contests paid him no mind as he adjusted his duel disk tightly to his arm. "Alright, the champion the has the higher points go first!" Harry was in dead last, for obvious reasons -coughKillingthedragoncough-.

So he waited for the Durmstrang boy to head in first, followed by that french girl, then the champion for Hogwarts. He didn't really care up to this point. 'I detest mazes.' Harry was never good at mazes, or direction in general, seeing as he got lost all the time.

Once he was allowed to go, he summoned Toon Dark Rabbit. The large monster gave him a wicked laugh before it bounced ahead of him. "Are you sure it was wise to summon him?" "Yup, I've got a plan." Harry followed the toon as he bashed in the Acromantula's head to paste.

Soon they reached the centre of the maze. "Thanks for the help old friend." Harry ruffled the rabbit behind the ears. The toon cackled. "Aren't you gonna send him away?"

"I've got that strange feeling again, I'm safer if he's out." Kuriboh nodded once. "Than I'll scram, there's something ruffling my fur, and not in a good way." He went back into his card just as the Hogwarts Champion burst in.

Harry didn't give him a chance to talk, he grabbed the cup and was whisked away.

'This isn't Hogwarts.' The dark cemetery brought chills to his spine. "Come out Potter, I know you're there."

'Yeah, fat chance at that.' He hid behind a large tombstone. Toon Dark Rabbit gave his friend a deranged smile before he leapt over the stone and frightened the speaker.

"Ah!Demon!" The speaker squeaked before they were knocked into the steaming cauldron along with whatever they were holding. Harry peeked his head over.

"Ok, that's not normal." The cauldron bubbled and frothed as whatever fell in was cooked. "I'll just be on my way." "You aren't going anywhere Potter." Harry turned back to the cauldron.

A disfigured figure stood in the pot, black goo dripping from them. Blood red eyes glared at him from the mess of goo. "How dare you interfere with my revival, I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, you aren't the first one." He watched as the thing reached out its arm. A second later several pops filled the air. "I'll kill you once and for all, I am Lord Voldemort I will not be bested by a child once again." Harry watched every single wizard that appeared, all wearing tacky skull masks.

'This is a bit of a let down.' He was a duelist, not a wizard. A grin began to form on his face as he began to chuckle quietly. The Death Eaters quieted as the laughing grew. "What's so fun Potter? Finally lost your mind?" One called.

Harry's laughter merely grew before he stopped suddenly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "I detest people like you who hurt the innocent for giggles, I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." He activated his Duel Disk.

"I Summon Obelisk the Tormentor in attack mode." The area was quiet. "What was that supposed to do potty?" They all began to laugh. Harry gave them a soft chuckle.

"When I send 10 cards from my hand to the grave yard I can add a thousand for each one." Ten thousand points were red on his disk. The ground began to rumble.

"This will teach you to mock the gods, Obelisk attack." A large blue hand burst from the dirt, lowering over the frozen wizards. Harry could feel the gods anger, it coursed through him like a tidal wave. Energy gathered in the palm of the hand, lighting up the entire cemetery.

"See you in hell." The energy blasted toward them and exploded.

The whole area went white.

A mushroom could be seen from miles away from where the cemetery used to be, the entire area was destroyed.

Bodies of the Death eaters littered the ground, their so called powerful leader turned to ash. Harry stood safely on top on Obelisk's other palm while the other was still out stretched and smoking.

"It has been done." They vanished from the area just as cracks were heard all around.

"So, what now?" Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and grinned at Kuriboh. " We keep moving forward, this was just a detour in our adventure. There's still much to do." He summoned his Rainbow Dragon to the field.

The long serpent-like beast gave a roar as they flew up into the sunset, ready for their next adventure.

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm planning a sequel to Harry's adventures, so stay toon.**


End file.
